A Promessa
by Cella Ella
Summary: One-shot. Quando Edward atravessou a porta daquele bar, sabia que sua vida, aparentemente arruinada, estava prestes a mudar. E aprendeu que algumas promessas, muitas vezes, devem ser quebradas para se tornarem reais. UA/AH/OOC


**N/A: **Obrigada a minha sis, _Line Lins, _por sempre me apoiar e betar minhas loucuras sem nem pestanejar. Sis, 2012 foi tão bonzinho conosco, pois enfim nos encontramos e eu não poderia ser mais grata por isso! Foram 3 dias juntas que eu jamais vou esquecer! É nós juntas em 2013, por favor! haha

Às minhas leitoras, obrigada pelo carinho, pelas palavras sempre tão amistosas e carinhosas, por me aguentarem após tantos anos e por estarem aqui, firmes e me fortes, me deixando viada com cada pequeno comentário que me escrevem. 2012 teria sido muito triste se vocês não existem em minha vida! Muito obrigada!

Sem mais delongas, one-shot especial de ano novo para vocês. Have fun!

;)

* * *

**Capítulo único - A promessa**

**#**

Edward não fazia ideia de como havia chegado àquele lugar, só se dera conta de que estava em um local totalmente diferente do que costumava frequentar quando ouviu as gritarias enervadas e o cheiro de cerveja barata e cigarro pairando no ar. Sentindo-se cansado demais para dar meia volta e sair dali, ele seguiu em direção ao bar; puxou um banco e pediu uma bebida, preocupado apenas com a dor de cabeça que começava a latejar em suas têmporas, resultado do dia estranho que vivera. Bem, estranho não seria a palavra mais adequada para definir o que acontecera a ele. _Fodido_ soava muito melhor.

Sim, ele estava fodido. Arruinado. Devastado. Sem rumo.

Tinha a sensação de que um trem havia passado por cima de sua cabeça e a esmagado, juntamente com seus desejos, suas vontades e tudo que ele possuía de bom dentro de si.

Ele estava na merda e tinha quase certeza de que permaneceria ali por um tempo.

O ano que estava indo embora naquela noite começou com a falsa esperança de que seria o melhor de sua vida. Ele conseguiu um bom emprego, tinha uma boa casa agora e a mulher que ele sempre sonhou ter como esposa finalmente havia dito sim à sua proposta de casamento.

Edward obtivera tudo que sempre sonhou em um curto espaço de tempo; deveria ter desconfiando, pois o que é bom dura pouco.

No seu caso, durou apenas o suficiente para descobrir que a mulher que ele julgava ser perfeita para ele na verdade não passava de uma vadia que passava todas as tardes na cama do melhor amigo de Edward, enquanto o panaca se matava de tanto trabalhar em um escritório para proporcionar tudo do bom e do melhor a ela.

Como ele pôde ter sido tão idiota a ponto de confiar em uma vagabunda como Tanya Denali?

Mal o garçom havia lhe entregado a garrafa de cerveja, Edward já enviava o álcool às suas veias por meio de longas goladas famigeradas; bebeu tudo de uma vez só, pouco se importando com o pigarro de gosto estranho que manchou sua língua assim que ele deu o último gole.

Sabia que se embebedar não o faria esquecer o que acontecera, mas ele ao menos tentaria apagar, ainda que fosse de maneira temporária, todas as merdas e mentiras que foi obrigado a ouvir naquelas 24 horas tão absurdamente estúpidas.

Novamente se perguntava como ele pôde ser tão idiota a ponto de _foder_ com a própria vida daquela forma.

Sem forças para responder o próprio subconsciente acusador, Edward enterrou a cabeça nos braços e – com um simples aceno - pediu mais uma cerveja, disposto a seguir adiante com o seu plano maluco que o levaria uma noite de sono tranquila. Ou um coma alcóolico, o que era cada vez mais tentador aos seus olhos.

Quando estava em sua terceira garrafa, ele ouviu os gritos animados dos outros presentes no bar, provavelmente exaltados com a proximidade da meia-noite daquele dia 31 de dezembro, frio e sem graça aos seus olhos; procurou não dar ouvidos, resolvendo se concentrar em ordenar algo mais forte para aliviar seus nervos aguçados pelo estresse. Cerveja era para os fracos, ele precisava de uma bebida que destruiria seus pensamentos e o levaria ao inconsciente com mais rapidez.

"Hey!" ouviu uma voz rouca assobiar ao seu lado. "Hey, hey, carinha gostoso que está servindo as pessoas. Eu preciso de mais um _shot_ disso aqui, ó!" aborrecido com a voz que incomodava sua solidão, Edward virou em direção ao bar, encontrando uma mulher pequena debruçada no balcão de madeira, os pés tocando o vento enquanto ela sorria charmosa para o garçom que preparava sua bebida. Admirou em silêncio quando ela, sem esperar muito, virou o copo cheio de tequila sem hesitar, ou fazer careta, abrindo um amplo sorriso de satisfação antes de pedir que o homem enchesse seu copo com mais um shot da bebida forte.

Ela era... _diferente_, ele pôde notar quando seus olhos passaram a analisar a figura miúda ao seu lado. Os cabelos vagavam entre a textura sedosa de fios lisos e a rebeldia suave dos cachos que escorriam até as pontas das madeixas escuras; o corpo era magro, porém com algumas curvas discretas, que eram valorizadas pela calça jeans escura e o casaco grosso apertado na cintura fina. Subindo até o rosto da estranha, Edward encontrou bochechas rosadas por conta do frio e uma maquiagem carregada, que só evidenciava ainda mais os olhos amendoados, fazendo-os quase saltar para fora das orbes curvilíneas.

Sim, havia algo naquela mulher que o obrigava a encará-la. Talvez fosse o fato de que ela era absurdamente tagarela. Ou quem sabe o jeito como ela virava, sem sequer hesitar, a bebida forte garganta abaixo, tal qual o mais bêbado dos marinheiros.

A cena pareceu ter despertado em Edward uma espécie de sentimento de desafio, que ele não sabia explicar. Era como se aquela mulher magricela e barulhenta houvesse sido enviada dos confins do inverno para instigá-lo; se ela podia beber daquele jeito, ele também poderia. Afinal, ela era apenas uma garota que falava e ria alto demais, enquanto drenava o álcool para dentro de si como se fosse água.

Sem esperar mais, Edward ordenou um shot de tequila para si, recebendo um olhar desinteressado da garota ao seu lado. Ela tinha olhos grandes demais, ele observou; eram exageradamente vívidos e brilhantes. Do tipo que só uma pessoa feliz poderia ter.

E Edward não era uma pessoa feliz. Não mais.

Sua vida tinha se tornado um inferno. E ele queria apenas esquecê-la.

Amaldiçoando seus pensamentos que o faziam relembrar o quanto ele estava destruído, Edward virou a tequila garganta abaixo, lutando para não devolver o líquido ardente quando sua garganta travou. Seus olhos lacrimejaram e ele entortou a boca de um jeito desgostoso, provocando um pequeno riso na baixinha de olhos atrevidos que estava ao seu lado.

Ele nem a conhecia, mas já a odiava.

Cego pelo desafio que aquele pequeno demônio com rosto de anjo representava, Edward virou dois shots seguidos de tequila goela abaixo, rezando baixo para aguentar o álcool correndo forte dentro de si. A garota – igualmente desafiada – não perdeu tempo e entornou três shots seguidos, arrancando assobios e pequenos aplausos de um seleto grupo que – curioso – assistia a pequena guerra instalada entre aqueles dois desconhecidos.

A mensagem estava clara: ela queria levar a brincadeira, que estava se tornando consideravelmente séria, rodada após rodada, até o final. E Edward também.

"Mais um!" ele ordenou, não reconhecendo a própria voz. Tinha quase certeza de que estava bêbado, pois seu sangue corria com uma velocidade excepcional dentro dele. Deu uma rápida olhada para o lado e encontrou um rosto de bochechas muito rubras, encarando-o de forma desafiadora.

Ela parecia perigosa.

"Steve, rodada dupla para mim."

Ok, ele precisava corrigir: _ela era muito perigosa._

Atrás de si, Edward pôde ouvir os assobios ganharem a força dos aplausos. As pessoas estavam cada vez mais interessadas naquele pequeno jogo que se formara sem qualquer explicação prévia.

Agora que ele havia entrado de cabeça nisso, teria que ir até o fim.

"Acaba com ele, Bella. Mostra para esse panaca quem é que manda!" Uma voz animada gritou, seguida por mais uma onda de assobios e palmas.

Então o nome daquela estranha era _Bella. _Quente, como os olhos de sua dona.

"Cara, você tá fodido. Ninguém consegue bater essa garota!" Um homem corpulento e desdentado sibilou, dando dois tapinhas nos ombros de Edward, ao ver _Bella_ virando seu _double shot_ de tequila de uma só vez, batendo na bancada e soltando um grito de felicidade ao conseguir entornar mais uma dose extra de álcool.

Seu olhar pairou no de Edward por poucos segundos e ele pôde jurar que ela lhe sorrira de um modo sarcástico.

Então ela gostava de provocar, certo? Pois bem...

"Rodada dupla pra mim também." Edward anunciou, levantando novamente o pequeno público que os cercava. Ao seu lado, Bella apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha descrente, sorrindo.

Ele precisava admitir, ela tinha um belo riso.

Quando o garçom lhe entregou o _double shot_ de tequila, Edward sentiu o estômago reclamar alto provavelmente reagindo ao efeito do álcool em excesso já consumido. Uma onda de enjoo molhou sua língua e ele hesitou por dois segundos. Por que diabos ele estava fazendo aquilo mesmo? Ah, claro, sua vida estava uma merda e ele era um perdedor. Um grande e fodido perdedor.

Precisava restaurar um pouco da sua honra, simplesmente não conseguia aceitar que uma garota que tinha metade do seu tamanho pudesse humilhá-lo assim, na frente de todo mundo, ainda que não conhecesse nenhum daqueles rostos presentes ali.

Era a hora de ele vencer. Tinha que terminar aquele maldito ano vitorioso em alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

Até uma competição barata em um bar decadente lhe serviria para amenizar os efeitos destrutivos de sua autoestima, que estava na lama àquela altura.

Tomado por uma coragem inesperada, Edward entornou o álcool de uma vez só, encontrando no olhar de Bella um brilho suave de surpresa. Sentiu uma vontade enorme de rir, porém no segundo em que a tequila rasgou sua garganta, ele foi sugado por uma onda de enjoo difícil de controlar. Seus olhos arderam e sua cabeça rodou, não dando outra alternativa a ele a não ser enfiar o rosto no braço apoiado no tampo de madeira afim de tentar suavizar os efeitos do liquido quente causando estragos dentro dele.

No fim das contas, ele era apenas um perdedor fodido.

"Eu sabia que ele ia cair."

"Todos sempre caem, onde esse maluco estava com a cabeça quando achou que desafiar a Bella desse jeito seria legal? Só sendo muito babaca para fazer isso!" Edward escutou ao longe os risos de escárnios e os gritinhos de felicidade em comemoração à sua derrota. Parecia uma repetição do que ocorrera mais cedo, na manhã daquele dia. A risada sem um pingo de remorso de Tanya ainda reverberava em seus ouvidos.

Deus, como ele queria matá-la.

"Ei, cara, você está bem?" a voz rouca de Bella tocou seus ouvidos ao longe e ele tentou mandá-la ir a merda, porém não teve forças sequer para abrir a boca. Sua cabeça latejava e ele tinha um gosto de ferrugem espetando a língua. "Não, você não está nada bem." ela mesma respondeu a própria pergunta, surpreendentemente preocupada.

"Sam, Jacob, acho que preciso de ajuda aqui!" Bella sibilou ao notar o corpo de Edward já deslizando a caminho do chão. Ele estava arrasado e completamente tomado pela bebida. Homens que não sabiam beber sempre terminavam assim, parecendo crianças de dois anos de idade, desprovidos de qualquer coordenação motora e mental.

"Coloquem-no naquela mesa ali no fundo. E peça ao Steve para preparar um café bem forte e sem açúcar. Esse cara aqui precisa de um pouco de tratamento de choque." Ela pediu, arrancando risadas dos dois amigos altos e fortes que rebocavam Edward para longe da bancada do bar lotado e fedido.

"Calma aí, cara, a gente só quer ajudar!" Sam reclamou quando Edward tentou socá-lo no rosto, assustado por estar sendo arrastado sem aviso prévio.

"Ajudar não é bem a palavra, porque se fosse eu, jogava esse mané lá fora. E foda-se se ele não sabe beber, isso não é problema meu!" o outro moreno, Jacob, comentou, arrancando um olhar repreensivo de Bella. Edward apenas observava a cena ao longe, sem conseguir sibilar uma palavra sequer.

"Só peçam ao Steve para trazer a porra do café forte para essa mesa aqui, tá legal? Deixem que eu cuido disso sozinha!" Bella despejou irritada, empurrando os dois homens que tinham o triplo do seu tamanho para longe; observou a face pálida e molhada de suor de Edward, fazendo uma careta ao notar o quão ruim ele aparentava estar.

"Olha só, eu sei que você deve estar se sentindo como um enorme pedaço de merda, mas eu garanto a você que vai passar. Um café bem forte vai fazer você se sentir melhor. Quer dizer, _menos_ _pior_." Ela riu nervosa, notando a tonalidade clara da pele de Edward passar para um verde que traduzia o quanto ele não estava bem nesse momento.

"Oh, Deus, você vai vomitar, não é? Merda, merda, merda!" Bella saltou da cadeira, passando as mãos agitadas pelos cabelos, à procura de qualquer coisa que pudesse servir como um saco de enjoo para Edward. "Não sai daqui, eu volto em um segundo. Merda!"

Para onde ela acharia que Edward iria? Ele mal conseguia manter seus olhos abertos, quanto mais dar um passo para longe daquela mesa. Sua cabeça doía pra caralho e ele tinha certeza de que seu estômago estava prestes a sair pela garganta.

Bella voltou a tempo de lhe entregar um balde para colocar gelo e Edward pôde enfim despejar o vômito que estava deixando sua língua em carne viva. Pouco se importou de estar colocando metade de seu sistema digestivo para fora, bem em frente a uma completa estranha que agora lhe fitava com olhos preocupados. Ela tinha um rosto gentil, ele notou, se perguntando se aquela era a mesma Bella que estava há poucos minutos atrás o desafiando a tomar dezenas de doses de tequila.

Tequila. Merda, algo lhe dizia que a simples menção àquela palavra seria nociva ao seu estômago a partir dessa noite.

"Melhor?" perguntou ela em um tom doce, genuinamente consternada.

"Você tem razão... e-eu me sinto como um grande pedaço de merda!" Edward respondeu, erguendo o rosto para enfim fitar Bella, sentindo-se um pouco melhor. Quer dizer, ao menos o enjoo havia cedido um pouco e ele conseguia falar sem sentir vontade de jogar para fora todos os seus órgãos internos.

"Onde pensa que vai?" ela questionou curiosa quando Edward se levantou da mesa.

"Ao banheiro. Lavar o rosto. Limpar a boca. Jogar isso aqui fora." Apontou para o balde cheio de resíduos que segurava em suas mãos trêmulas. Bella acenou em concordância e Edward cambaleou em direção ao banheiro.

Tropeçou em seus próprios pés algumas dezenas de vezes mais, sentindo a visão e a mente embaçada. Efeitos do álcool que ainda pulsava dentro de si, ele concluiu, formando uma pequena poça de água quando tentou, sem sucesso, lavar o rosto. Desistiu ao sentir a camisa ensopada e a face enxuta.

Assim que voltou, sentindo-se zonzo e ainda notando os efeitos do álcool em seu corpo, ele sentou em frente à Bella. Ela lhe sorriu sem pronunciar nada, empurrando a ele uma xícara de café gigante.

Sua cabeça pulsava um latejar descompassado, tornando seus ouvidos ultrasensíveis. Ele precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível, caso contrário temia que o cérebro explodisse.

"Beba, vai fazer você se sentir ainda melhor." Piscou Bella, de modo cúmplice.

Edward fez o que ela sugeriu, confiando no olhar preocupado da morena; virou o líquido fumegante em seus lábios, imediatamente sentindo o gosto amargo na boca.

"Argh, isso está horrível!" protestou fazendo uma careta.

"Não é para ser gostoso. É apenas para ajudar você a levantar amanhã sem parecer um saco de ossos!" Bella retrucou afiada. "Anda, beba!"

Aborrecido, Edward fez o que ela ordenou, amuado e se sentindo um babaca por estar obedecendo a uma garota totalmente estranha. Aquela era uma noite estranha, e ele não estava agindo dentro da normalidade, então quem liga?

"O que deu em você para agir daquele jeito?" Bella disparou, após alguns segundos em silêncio. A pergunta direta fez Edward franzir o cenho, não compreendendo o que ela estava querendo dizer.

"Como?"

"Ah, cara, não se faça de desentendido. Você não é do tipo que costuma frequentar lugares como esse aqui e, está escrito na sua testa, que esse provavelmente foi o primeiro porre da sua vida. Então, eu quero saber o que deu em você para virar tantos shots de tequila daquele jeito?"

Quem aquela baixinha magricela pensava que era para interrogá-lo dessa forma?

E ela estava errada. Aquele não havia sido o seu primeiro porre. Era o seu terceiro, mas Bella não precisava saber desse mero detalhe.

"Que tal você se contentar com um _isso não é da sua conta_?" Edward sibilou infantil e se arrependeu quase que imediatamente. Passou as mãos na cabeça de uma forma desconfortável e amenizou:

"Olha só, hoje não está sendo um bom dia para mim, e eu só queria me distrair um pouco. Aí você surgiu do meu lado, virando toda aquela quantidade de álcool e eu tive a brilhante ideia de tentar te imitar e isso obviamente não deu muito certo, como você já deve ter percebido." ele bufou ao ouvi-la soltar uma risada curta, mas logo em seguida acompanhou-a em um sorriso amistoso.

"Meu nome é Bella." ela comentou, estendendo uma das mãos sobre a mesa. _Eu já sei disso_, ele sibilou para si mesmo.

"Edward." Murmurou, juntando sua mão à de Bella, sacolejando-a de leve em um cumprimento alegre.

"Edward... que nome engraçado."

"O que tem de engraçado no meu nome?"

"Nada, é só que... meu avô se chamava Edward. Nenhum dos caras da minha idade tem nome de velho. E Edward é um nome de velho." Ela disse rindo e ele a encarou perplexo. Aquela garota era definitivamente estranha.

"Obrigado por me chamar de velho, Bella." Ele retrucou ranzinza e ela guinchou uma gargalhada alta. _Ela só podia estar muito bêbada_, pensou Edward.

E para ser sincero, ele se sentia igualmente embriagado.

"Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer! É só que... Edward é mesmo um nome de velho. Assim como o meu, que é também o nome da minha bisavó."

"Então você também tem nome de velha."

"Sim! Isso não é engraçado?" ela perguntou gargalhando e ele teve vontade de dizer que hilário era o modo como as covinhas em cada lado das bochechas dela se mexiam quando ela sorria. Sem contar que eram adoráveis. "Que horas são?" ela questionou, e sem esperar por uma resposta, puxou o braço de Edward para espiar o relógio caro que ele ostentava no pulso esquerdo.

"Deus, faltam 5 minutos para meia-noite! Como você se sente?"

"Um grande saco de bosta, eu acho."

"Consegue andar?" ela perguntou, tocando sua mão com as pontinhas dos dedos.

"Acho que sim, eu-"

"Ótimo, vem comigo!" Bella não deu tempo de Edward interrompê-la, puxando-o pelo braço para que ele a acompanhasse.

"Para onde você está me levando?" ele questionou tentando se afastar. Sua cabeça rodopiava e ele temia que o enjoo voltasse a importunar seu estômago.

"Não pergunta, só vem comigo!" ela ralhou, pegando-o novamente pelo braço e levando-o para o meio da multidão alvoroçada, que se aglomerava ao redor do bar lotado.

"2 minutos, pessoal!" alguém gritou, atiçando as pessoas presentes no bar, e Bella também, que ergueu os braços e passou a saltar gritinhos animados. Ela era adoravelmente maluca.

"Steve, uma cerveja para mim e, hum, uma água tônica para o mocinho aqui, por favor." Ela soltou, voltando a se debruçar na bancada, daquele jeito que a deixava com os pés fora do chão.

"É pra já, Bella!"

"Obrigado por me fazer sentir um completo panaca que sequer sabe beber." Edward murmurou no ouvido de Bella, fazendo-a rir.

"Você vai aprender um dia, eu garanto." Ela devolveu, lhe lançando uma piscadela.

Algo nela despertava em Edward uma vontade imensa de viver, como ele nunca sentira antes em todos os seus vinte e oito anos de existência. Bastava que ele lançasse um olhar para Bella para saber que nunca havia experimentado porra nenhuma do mundo; ele apenas habitava aquele lugar, sobrevivendo sob o peso da responsabilidade e dos bons modos. E o que isso lhe trouxera de bom? Um par de chifres e uma facada nas costas dadas por seu melhor amigo e pela mulher que ele tinha certeza de que seria a figura ideal para ser sua esposa e mãe de seus futuros filhos.

Que. Grande. Porcaria. De. Vida!

"Esquece a água, eu quero uma cerveja também!" Edward respondeu assim que o garçom serviu os pedidos.

"Se eu fosse você, não tomaria cerveja após vomitar daquele jeito." aconselhou Bella.

"Jâ que eu estou na merda, posso fazer o serviço completo." Edward comentou ácido, virando um longo gole da bebida sem se importar com o olhar preocupado que Bella lhe lançava.

"Dez, nove, oito..." a contagem iniciou no segundo em que Bella abriu a boca para retrucar algo que Edward não pôde ouvir.

"Sete, seis..."

"Preciso sair daqui." Ele disse, fitando-a intensamente.

"Cinco..."

"Para onde?"

"Qualquer lugar. Eu só preciso sair daqui agora." Ele suplicou.

"Quatro, três..."

"Vem." Bella sussurrou, entrelaçando os dedos nos de Edward.

"Dois, um..."

E eles cruzaram a porta de saída do bar escuro no segundo em que os primeiros gritos de feliz ano novo tocaram os seus ouvidos e a rua explodia em um espetáculo de luzes que rasgava o céu da noite fria.

[...]

"Wow, isso aqui é lindo!" Edward não conteve a surpresa ao chegar no topo do edifício antigo e se deparar com a vista magnifica da cidade aos seus pés.

Ele e Bella demoraram quase uma hora até conseguirem destravar os portões do prédio e subirem as dezenas de lance de escada, parando para rir no meio do caminho quando um deles tropeçava nos degraus. Estavam entorpecidos pelo álcool e também pelo ar tenro da noite congelante.

"É o meu lugar favorito de todos. E, caso você ainda não tenha notado, tem uma das melhores vistas de Seattle." Bella disse, sentando-se no chão, fitando o céu frio e estrelado que ainda brilhava por conta dos fogos de artifício que pulavam no ar como bolas coloridas.

Edward sentou ao lado de Bella e eles ficaram por um bom tempo em silêncio, apenas observando os desenhos que surgiam no manto escuro de veludo, provocando reflexos luminosos em seus rostos, em uma espécie de tatuagem temporária.

"Eu moro nessa cidade desde que nasci e nunca tinha percebido o quanto ela é bonita." Ele sibilou distraído, fascinado pela noite estranhamente mágica que estava vivendo ao lado daquela garota de igual magia e fascínio.

Bella agora estava deitada no chão frio de concreto e sorria como uma criança levada cada vez que os fogos eram detonados no ar gelado da madrugada.

"Você não é o único, Edward. Até pouco tempo eu mal sabia que poderia existir vida fora do meu ambiente de trabalho e da segurança de minha casa. Eu descobri que podia me divertir do modo mais dolorido que existe." Bella murmurou quieta, arriscando um sorriso que soou forçado aos ouvidos de Edward.

"Como?" ele questionou tomado pela curiosidade.

"Nah, você não vai querer ouvir sobre isso. Acredite em mim, é só mais uma história chata que faria você dormir em dois segundos." Ela guinchou em uma voz afetada. "Mas eu quero ouvir você. Anda, me diga o que o fez entrar naquele bar essa noite?"

Ele não respondeu de imediato. Deitou-se ao lado de Bella e permaneceu com os olhos fixos nas estrelas por alguns segundos, ouvindo ao fundo o som de suas respirações pesadas por conta do frio da noite.

"Digamos que hoje eu tive algumas revelações não muito agradáveis. Minha vida não era exatamente do jeito como eu pensava que era."

"Isso soa familiar para mim. Deixe-me adivinhar, seu mundo caiu por terra e você achou que seria legal foder com tudo de uma vez, já que estava completamente fodido de qualquer forma?"

"Exato." Ele suspirou, sem forças para negar as afirmações da baixinha morena deitada tão próximo a ele, que Edward podia sentir o cheiro do perfume dela exalando dos cabelos compridos esparramados sobre o chão gelado. "Levei um pé na bunda e um par de chifres e tive a brilhante ideia de entrar no primeiro bar que encontrei para afogar minhas mágoas no álcool. Aí encontrei uma garota estranha e barulhenta que bebe e xinga como um marinheiro e descobri que não passo de um mané que trabalhava mais do que desejava, apenas para juntar dinheiro para um casamento de merda que estava fadado ao fracasso. Engraçado, mas desde sempre eu soube que não passava de um grande merda!"

Edward permitiu-se guinchar um riso de escárnio ao notar que Bella estava quieta ao seu lado.

"E essa é a minha história sobre como eu cheguei até aqui, confessando coisas para alguém que nunca vi na vida como se a conhecesse há anos."

"A medida do tempo se torna irrelevante quando alguém entende exatamente tudo aquilo que você está passando, Edward."

"E como você acha que me entende, senhorita eu-sei-de-tudo?" ele ironizou, se sentindo irracionalmente aborrecido com aquela conversa.

"Hum... por onde posso começar? Digamos que eu, assim como você, vivia com o objetivo de criar uma família. Casar, ter filhos, eram esses os meus maiores sonhos de vida. Até o dia em que eu descobri que o homem que eu julgava ser o meu príncipe encantado fugiu com todo o dinheiro que eu lutei durante a porra de cinco anos para juntar. No dia do nosso casamento. Com a minha irmã."

Parecia que Edward havia levado um tapa na cara, tamanho era o choque diante das palavras que escapavam pelos lábios rachados de Bella.

"Acredite em mim quando digo que sei exatamente o que você está sentindo. Raiva, rancor, mágoa e uma vontade de sacar uma arma e acabar com aqueles que fizeram você se sentir a porra de um miserável." Ela sussurrou, fitando-o com um brilho diferente no olhar. "Não vale a pena, eu garanto. Parece piegas agora, mas você vai ver que a melhor coisa que você tem a fazer a partir de hoje é tentar viver a sua vida da forma mais intensa possível. Sem cortar suas vontades ou desejos pela metade. Vivendo um dia de cada vez, todos esses como se fosse o seu último."

"Quem é você, alguma autora de livros de autoajuda?" Edward tentou soar sarcástico, mas se sentiu patético no segundo seguinte.

"Eu sou apenas uma pessoa que apanhou e foi traída por alguém de sua própria família e que aprendeu a lição. Não estou aqui para te dar aulas de como viver a partir de agora, apenas dizendo que você deve deixar essa capa de homem perfeito e aprender que isso não existe. A gente erra. Cai. Levanta. Cai um milhão de vezes e precisa ter forças para levantar todas essas milhões de vezes, caso contrário o mundo vai passar e vai te pisotear, porque é assim que as coisas funcionam. Ou você aprende a viver ou vai passar eternamente caído no chão, sendo pisado pelo resto dos seus dias miseráveis."

"E se eu quiser passar a vida no chão?"

"Então vá em frente. É um direito seu! Significará que você fez uma escolha, não foi influenciado pelas opiniões alheias."

"Alguém já disse lhe disse o quão chata e irritante você é, Bella?" Edward murmurou sorrindo e ganhou um riso alegre em retribuição.

"Todos os dias. Eu mesma me convenço de que sou uma estranha combinação de mau humor e sarcasmo que tende a piorar com algumas boas doses de álcool."

"Acho que já tinha notado isso antes." Ele adicionou, causando em Bella uma gargalhada que borbulhou e se perdeu no ar uivante que esfriava suas peles.

"Obrigado." Edward sussurrou para ninguém quando eles mais uma vez caíram no silêncio pacífico. Seu olhar recaiu sobre os lábios trêmulos e avermelhados da morena deitada ao seu lado, causando nele a imensa vontade de sentir o gosto da carne tenra que o provocava involuntariamente.

_É tudo culpa da bebida, esse desejo insano de beijar Bella ê culpa apenas da porra da tequila, _ele tentou se convencer, engolindo em seco quando notou os lábios dela entreabindo de leve.

"Vá em frente. Me beije. Eu sei que é isso que você quer. É o que _nós _queremos." Bella balbuciou como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos. Sem esperar por uma reação de Edward, ela baixou o rosto e capturou a boca dele na sua, sugando de leve seus lábios, sentindo os pelos da nuca arrepiados, quando ele a puxou pela cintura e a trouxe para mais próximo de seu peito.

Logo as mãos de Edward passeavam pelo corpo de Bella, alternando entre o rosto macio e as curvas gentis dos quadris. Por sua vez, ela enroscava os dedos nos cabelos bagunçados dele, apertando as unhas em seu couro cabeludo quando sentia a língua quente tocando a sua. Ele a beijava como se não existisse mais nenhum segundo em sua vida. Como se o mundo fosse acabar assim que desgrudasse a boca dos lábios generosos da morena que sem querer lhe ensinara tanto em tão pouco tempo.

Bella tinha razão, a medida do tempo não era nada quando alguém sabia exatamente daquilo que o outro precisava.

E tudo que ele precisava agora era dos lábios de Bella tocando os seus por mais alguns minutos.

"Edward?" ela chamou, ainda com a boca colada a dele.

"Sim?"

"Posso pedir uma coisa?"

"O quê?"

"_Não se apaixone por mim_." ela sussurrou e ele sentiu vontade de rir diante de tamanha prepotência, mas Bella não deu chances para ele se expressar, retomando o beijo com ainda mais intensidade.

"Promete?" ela insistiu, fitando-o com seriedade no olhar.

"Prometo." Disse ele, ainda rindo do absurdo que era aquela mulher.

"Eu também prometo não me apaixonar por você." ela sibilou e soltou um suspiro quando Edward a silenciou com mais um beijo.

Eles permaneceram um bom tempo no terraço daquele edifício, provando novos gostos, sentindo novas texturas, degustando novos e maravilhosos momentos que ambos tinham certeza de que guardariam na memória para sempre.

Quando o sol empurrou duas nuvens de chuva para longe e iluminou o céu, Edward percebeu que talvez Bella não fosse tão prepotente assim. Talvez estivesse apenas alertando-o a fim de evitar o inevitável.

Seria quase impossível para ele, à luz clara do dia frio, negar o óbvio.

Ele quebrara a promessa que fizera a Bella.

Eles se despediram à porta do edifício que seria para sempre o guardião de memórias de uma noite absurda que havia mudado cem por cento a vida de Edward.

"Cuide-se!" Bella pediu enquanto arrumava o casaco no corpo, tentando se proteger do frio que estava mais intenso àquela hora da manhã.

"Você também." Edward devolveu, abraçando-a de maneira gentil. Pensou em dizer o que estava sentindo, mas ao invés disso, apenas traçou o caminho do rosto de Bella em direção aos seus lábios e capturou-os em um beijo que ele sabia que diria exatamente aquilo que desejava. "Feliz ano novo, Bella."

"Feliz ano novo." ela se afastou atordoada e o fitou por longos segundos, antes de se afastar e atravessar a rua movimentada, sem olhar para trás. Ele permaneceu alguns segundos observando-a, até que não fosse mais possível distingui-la no meio da multidão.

Com um suspiro resignado, Edward enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e apressou o passo para tentar fugir do ar gelado da manhã, mas estancou no meio do caminho, quando seus dedos encontraram um pedaço de papel que não estava ali antes. Apressado, ele puxou o bilhete e abriu um sorriso instantâneo ao lê-lo.

A mensagem era simples e direta.

"_Eu também quebrei a minha promessa._"

No rodapé da nota curta, havia um número de telefone e mais nada. Sorrindo, Edward guardou o bilhete de volta no bolso e recomeçou o caminho de volta para casa, carregando consigo a esperança renovada naquele primeiro dia do ano.

Prometeu a si mesmo que encontraria Bella e eles, juntos, quebrariam mais algumas promessas de ano novo por muitos e muitos anos a partir de agora.

[...]

* * *

**E então, o que acharam? Gostaram ou não? **

**Anyway, desejo a todas um feliz ano novo e que vocês, assim como Bella e Edward, façam muitas _promessas_ e as quebrem ao longo desse 2013 que tá aí na portinha. **

**A gente se vê no ano novo que tá chegando, minha gente! Obrigada pelo 2012 que tá indo embora, foi muito bom passá-lo com vocês!**

**Beijo, beijo,**

**Cella!**


End file.
